Spongebob's Secret
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Find out what he's hiding!


A bright sunny day in Bikini Bottom, and Patrick had just emerged from his giant rock home. He felt like visiting Spongebob, because he had no other goals or purpose in his miserable life, he just did not realize it yet. He walked up to Spongebob's house and knocked on his door.

 **Knock Knock**

...

Patrick waited for a response, but nobody had come yet. Usually the sponge was quick to respond to Patrick's pleas for attention. Patrick was like a child to Spongebob, a starfish so incapable that Spongebob coddled and cared for him like a mother. Patrick was getting sick with anxiety as the seconds passed by. Did Spongebob not love him anymore? Patrick could already feel the tears in his eyes.

 **Creeeak**

The door opened

Before him stood the yellow sponge, but in a shy stance with a reluctant positioning half way behind the door. Patrick didn't read these signs and ran up to Spongebob, giving him a big hug, one that almost snapped the poor sponge in two.

"Heya Spongebob! Wanna go jelly-fishing today?" Exclaimed Patrick, excited as ever.

"P-patrick..." said Spongebob, meekly as he stepped away from Patrick. His voice was weak and he sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Spongebob? what's the matter buddy?" Patrick said with a concerned expression on his face

"Don't you remember Patrick? I don't go by Spongebob anymore..." squeaked Spongebob

Patrick tried to remember hard about such an event taking place.

 _When did Spongebob change his name, and how could I forget such a thing? Darn! I feel like such an idiot sometimes._ Patrick thought, self loathingly in his head.

"Err, Umm." Patrick stuttered in a frustratingly stupid manner "Can I have a hint?"

"No Patrick, you can't. If you care about me and who I am, then why should I even tell you?" said Spongebob with tears in his eyes. Patrick had no idea what was happening.

Patrick was flabbergasted at the rude treatment. How could he even! A decades old friendship being broken just because he couldn't remember one tiny little detail?! Patrick couldn't remember things all the time, why should this be any different.

To mull over his problems, he went over to Squidward's house. He knocked on the door strongly.

"Patrick, what do you want, and does it have to involve me?" said Squidward, unamused.

"Squidward! I don't think Spongebob likes me anymore! All just because I forgot some tiny little detail or something!" Patrick began on his tirade

"Can you go? I really don't care about your relationship issues? Plus, I don't think that little yellow nuisance goes by Spongebob anymore." said Squidward, beginning to close the door. But Patrick barged through at the last second.

"That was it Squidward! His name, he said he didn't go by Spongebob anymore!" said Patrick's

"Of course you idiot! His operation was weeks ago, don't you remember?" said Squidward, seeming to be genuinely shocked by Patrick's lack of knowledge.

"Operation? What do you mean Squidward? I must Know!" said Patrick, moving closer to Squidward.

"Well... if you want to find out, maybe you should go to his house and ask him!" said Squidward, pushing Patrick away

"Wow, that's a great idea Squidward! I didn't know you cared so much!" said Patrick's

"I don't, I just want you OUT of my house!" said Squidward, promptly kicking Patrick out of his house.

"Man, Squidward sure is smart... Now all I need to do is break into Spongebob's house so I can talk to him!" said Patrick

Patrick then, like the sneaky and elegant Starfish that he was, broke open Spongebob's window and entered his house without consent.

The next thing to do was to find Spongebob. He rummaged around under all kinds of furniture in multiple rooms, just in case Spongebob was feeling embarrassed and was hiding.

Just then he heard a pattering of feet down the stairs. It must be Spongebob! Patrick waited patiently for Spongebob to come.

However, Spongebob had just come out of the shower when he heard the noises from the downstairs. He figured it was just Gary but was shocked and terrified when he found it was an intruder in his house the whole time. Spongebob dropped his towel out of pure fear and shock and Patrick was just as shocked when he found out Spongebob's secret.

Spongebob was a woman, a naked woman.

"Patrick! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? What are you doing in my house?" said Spongebob, attempting to cover himself up.

"Spongebob! I didn't know you were a girl! You think you know a person..." said Patrick in deep thought.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Don't you remember me going in for my operation? I talked to you about it so much, you helped me not to worry about it. I thought you cared..." said Spongebob sadly.

"I do care, I'm just stupid. I think you should've caught on at this point Spongebob." said Patrick, deflecting his own guilt back at Spongebob.

"For the last time patrick, my name is not Spongebob! It's Spongeula!" said Spongeula, deeply offended by Patrick's rude behaviour

"well, geez 'Spongeula' I can see when I am not wanted. I guess I'll just leave then." said Patrick

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. Your trespasses have been too great to go unrequited." said Spongeula, as her eyes began to grow a fierce, blood red.

"W-what do you mean?" quivered Patrick, growing nervous.

"I may only have become a a woman recently Patrick, but I've always secretly been a lycan!" said Spongeula, as her appearance became more wolf-like.

"Ahhh!" Patrick screamed as he ran for the door,

"Squidula, don't let him escape!" said Spongeula

Just then, Patrick was blocked by Squidward. But it wasn't Squidward, he looked more feminine, and more furry than ever before.

Squidula held down Patrick with terrible force and both Squidula and Spongeula began to tear apart Patrick and feast on his innards.

...

"Wow, what a scary story!" said Patrick

"Yes Patrick, and that's what will happen if you forget my new name after the operation Patrick." said Spongeula in a soothing voice to Patrick as he lied in his bed.

"Of course I won't... Spongeula." said a dozy Patrick

"Good night Patrick." said Spongeula, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night." said Patrick, falling asleep besides the charming sponge.

THE END.


End file.
